Captured!
by Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood
Summary: A sayin girl escaped from Planet Vegeta, but Frieza captured her. She is being forced to work with the other sayins, her big bro, Nappa, her friend Raditz, and her Prince, Vegeta. How will this small change alter the DBZ universe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, so not own Dragon Ball. '3' oh well….

PROLOUGE:

It was a dark day on Planet Vegeta; sayjins were flying up with the rest of the fighters, some panicking, and some trying to escape. A high class Sayjin couple was flying as fast as they could to get to the attack pods. In the arms of the female was a very confused five year old girl. They knew they wouldn't be able to escape, but their child would. They reached one, just as the commander Nappa was shoving the little Sayjin prince one to.

The mother ignored them and put her child in a pod.

She kissed her baby's forehead while her mate was fighting off other sayjins who wanted the pod.

"It's going to be ok, Letus." She whispered.

"Mommy?"

"Here take this. Don't lose it." She said giving the girl a simple golden ring. She shut the pod door and it blasted off.

"goodbye, my little sunshine," she whispered. She turned around, but all she saw was a brilliant white light.

AS the child watched her planet was destroyed, she held tightly on her mothers ring. She looked away, and saw the other pod with her prince in it. She sighed. Hopefully, they would meet, one day.

***i**************


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Dragon ball z. *whew* I said it. -_-

This Chapter is dedicated to ahsokazami2001 for being the first one to review!°°

The little girl woke up in a strange room. She started to sob as the unwanted memories flooded her head, causing her to shake violently.

"MOOOMMMMMYYYY!" She wailed.

After a few minutes, she wiped her small hand over her red eyes and looked around at the room. It wasn't like the ones at home. It was more simple than her old room. She didn't know where she was.

Suddenly, a loud noise at the door made her head snap up. A handsome man with green skin stood here, with an evil grin on his face.

Letus knew instantly who he was. Her eyes widened, but she didn't run. She was a proud sayiness. She could never run away from the enemy.

"Zarbon." She said.

"Yes, monkey."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" She screamed, spitting in his face. She wasn't in the mood for fighting, although she had a good reason to. Her friends, family, and lots of innocent people died, because of this f.a.g.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. I just came to escort you to Lord Frieza." He advanced toward her and, but she sprang up off the floor, giving him a swift kick in the groin. He fell to the ground, holding his bruised manhood and groaning. Just then, for a reason nobody will ever know, Frieza walked in.

Letus froze. It was him. She stood tall and proud. Even though she was a little girl, she would never bow to the man who took everything from her.

"Hello, what do we have here? Someone feeling confident? Let me fix that!"

He held up two fingers and Letus was out. Disgusted, he ordered a random guard to take her to the regeneration tanks.

"Yes Lord Frieza."

Letus woke up hours later, floating in...water?!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm!" She tried to yell, but a mask giving her air muffled it. Suddenly the green water drained. She looked up and saw three sayins staring at her.

Letus walked out the regen tank and approached cautiously.

"Commander Nappa?" She squealed, jumping on the young sayin.

"Raditz?" The thirteen year old looked up. She giggled.

"Who's that?" Letus asked, pointing at Vegeta.

"Letus!" Nappa pulled her off him. "Calm down! Geez... " he turned to Vegeta," Sorry Prince Vegeta, she is my adoptive sister."

"Prince?" She tilted her head, wrapping her tail around her waist. She reached for a towel, her armour was still wet.

Raditz grabbed it before her, but she punched his arm and he handed it to her.

"Hey, Nappa, mom and dad... are they...and sister?"

"Yes. They are."

"The king?"

"YES!" The Prince screamed at her. "THEY ARE ALL GONE SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!" He stormed our of the room, leaving them in shock. He hadn't said a word since they got here. Not even when Raditz had been able to make him talk, or at least yell at him.

It was then at they realized that Letus is one strange girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own friggin Dragon Ball Z

And, I solemnly promise on Krillin's life that the chapters will be longer now! Yay!

Now, on with the story!

/*********\\***********************

The Prince stormed out and a single tear rolled down Letus' cheek. Everyone couldn't be gone. It had to be a mistake. This was just a bad dream, no, nightmare. Nappa hugged his emotional sister. It was all he could do. Raditz dried her off. She seemed older than six sometimes, but she really was just a confused little girl.

"Le, it gonna be okay. Just don't go against Frieza's orders and we'll be fine." Raditz tried.

She broke out of Nappa's arms and yelled at Raditz,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! HE COULD COME IN HERE AND KILL US ALL TOO!" She held back her tears and hugged herself. 'It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay.' She chanted in her head, over and over.

Vegeta slammed the door open, making Letus jump. He walked over to Nappa, and pulled on the little bit of hair he had.

"Come on. Lord Frieza has a mission for us. On a planet called Kaiyle. The natives need to be removed." He stated briefly, avoiding Letus steady gaze.

"Hey, prince guy."

Vegeta turned around slowly.

"Yes, brat?"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She flew out of the room, not caring if she ran into anyone, or where she went.

Vegeta froze in shock. No sayian had ever spoke to him like that.

"Vegeta-" Nappa began,

"ITS PRINCE VEGETA TO YOU!" He interrupted.

"Vegeta, Letus is very upset. I'm sure you are too. Your mother is gone. Her parents are gone too. Stop acting like an unemotional brute." Nappa continued.

"But I am the Prince of All Sayians."

"Yes, but right now, you are still a little boy."

"Whatever. Let's just find that brat so we can leave on our mission."

They searched and searched the ship but they couldn't find her. Nappa was getting worried. His little sister could be in huge trouble right now, and Raditz was zipping back and forth, checking all the rooms. Vegeta just walked calmly behind them, not really caring at all.

"Vegeta! Come on, help us!" Raditz whined, looking back at him with puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes but turned on his small scouter.

"I found her. She's in the kitchen. THAT BAKA!" He took off toward the end of the long hall. Nappa looked at Raditz and they followed closely behind.

Vegeta busted the door to the kitchen down and walked over to the sobbing girl, kicking her in the shin.

"Come on baka, we need to leave."

Nappa walked around him, picking her up. He gave the arrogant Prince a look of disapproval. The kitchen workers were on break, thank Kami. No one had seen her cry.

"Letus, no more tears, okay? You are a proud saiyan! Never let these scum see you cry. Never." Letus looked up at her brother, nodding.

"Good. Now let's get ready, shall we?" He put her down and she sniffed.

"I won't cry again Onee-sama!" She smiled. Her tail waving behind her proudly, but she couldn't hide the deep sorrow in her eyes.

They headed towards the ships, and Letus was the first one in. This wasn't her first mission. She once had been sent to destroy a planet as a baby and had successfully done so. They all flew in a line, much to Nappa's amusement. They finally got to their destination, after three hours of flying.

Letus hopped out first, and saw the planet she was on was beautiful. And the creatures that lived there were to. They had long, blue hair and very feminine bodys. They almost looked like goddess'. To bad they had to die. They flocked over the the ships singing and dancing. Vegeta stepped out, firing the first ki blast, hitting one of them in the chest, making a hole were her heart used to be. The rest of them stared running away and screaming in terror. Letus didn't want to kill them, but orders are orders.

When they finished, Letus was totally exhausted. Vegeta looked it to. Nappa and Raditz climbed back into the ships, not waiting for the younger saiyans.

They got back, and Letus went to her bed chamber and cried. Killing innocent people made her sick to her core. She hated Frieza, and she would one day have revege, she told her self as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sigh. You guys should know by now nobody writing on this website owns anything their writing about, just like me. Ok, just so we're clear, I really don't own DBZ.

**( " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " **

**Twelve Years Later:**

Letus, Vegeta, and Nappa wear listening to Raditz fight his brother, Kakarot and a Namekian. It sounded like he was losing.

"Raditz!" Letus groaned. She turned to the guys, "I knew we shouldn't have let him go all alone!"

Vegeta glared at her.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen."

They all knew he was gonna die. Letus closed her eyes sighed. Raditz was always the weakest of them, which means he had to try extra hard to keep up with the rest of them. The only thing the guys thought about was the friggin Dragon Balls. Raditz dying? No! Who gives a fuck?

Letus' thoughts were interrupted when the noise stopped.

"Oh no.." Her head hung low and she sat down next to Vegeta, much to his suprise. Letus had grown very attached to Raditz, even if he had that horrible attitude, even if he was a weakling, he was still her friend. She looked into the eyes of the brother, hoping to find any trace of emotion. Nappa just sat there, a blank expression on his face.

Vegeta honestly didn't care. He and Raditz were only at the "forced to see this ass everyday." point. But he knew how much he meant to his only friend, and comforting her the only way her knew how, he suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a short, really short hug. When he realised her, she looked shocked.

Nappa stood there, his jaw hanging, at what his Prince had just done. Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shut your mouth Nappa! There's still food in there." He growled. He got up off his ass and stomped off. Letus smiled. Same ole' Vegeta. For the past few weeks, he had been acting really strange. Whenever they were on missions he would go off by himself, and never came back until it was time to leave.

"Nappa, do you think Raditz is really dead or faking it?" She turned to him with a hopeful expression.

He sighed at looked her dead in the eyes, "Le, he isn't faking. He would have spoken by now."

Just then, all three saiyins put their hands to their scouters.

"Hey Bulma! Check this out!" A male voice said.

"Krillin, I am not going anywhere near that corpse!" A whiny female voice replyed. The saiyins cringed. This Bulma girls voice was so, so,

"Annoying." Vegeta mumbled, walking back over to the group.

"Hey? What's this?" And the noise stopped.

"Oh, crap." Letus groaned, "She stopped the transmission. It was just about to get interesting!" She turned and looked at the team leader with her big, onyx eyes and asked sweetly,

"Could we please visit that planet? Please Vegeta?" She begged.

"Brat! We were already going there." He snapped.

Letus smiled. She whipped her head around and smirked at Nappa. She always got her way with Vegeta. He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the clearing in the forest they were in.

"NAPPA!" Letus yelled at him, "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

Vegeta smirked and turned to her.

"Like he won't."

Letus glared and flipped him off. His frown returned. He simple mumbled,

"Brat."

She stuck her tongue out this time.

"Well, let's get ready to go!" She happily smiled, and turned to fly back to the pods.

"No. We need to find something on this goddamn planet!" Vegeta spat.

"Okay, okay, geez. Don't get your panties in a wad." She whispered the last sentence.

Vegeta whipped around and stared her down.

"Who fucking says that anymore?"

"ME!" She said in a childish voice, looking at him with big, innocent eyes. She turned to the red trees and screamed,

"NAPPA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta covered his ears.

'That brat can scream...'

Letus walked quickly over to her pod and pulled out her trusty ole' scouter, and put the newer model in its place. Vegeta walked over to his and got in. Whenever he did that, it means he was ready to leave. Nappa came out of the brushes, carrying a animal of some sort. Vegeta smirked. Really? More food?

"Nappa. Stop. Killing. Animals. For. Food. That's WHAT THE FUCKING MINI FREEZERS ARE FOR!" She screeched.

"But this tastes better than the froze stuff!" He whined, placing his hands over his ears.

"I I spent months building those. MONTHS NAPPA!"

"And look at all the fucks I give." He waved her off, expecting her to go away.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, and got out of his pod.

"Nappa, Letus." His tail swished behind him. Letus could tell he was mad.

"Yes, Your highness." She sighed and flopped into her attack pod.

"NAPPA! NOW!"

"Fine.." he grumbled and cursed.

They all left that planet, in hopes to return there, immortal and invincible.

End Chapter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Okay! How was chapter four? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will never own DBZ... (crying)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" I never want to visit another planet like that." Letus complained, " Those bugs were more gross than Zarbon's gay porn mags." She shuddered, while Nappa and Vegeta were trying to get that image out of their minds.

"You know, I think there is a better word-" Nappa started.

"Shut it Nappa." Vegeta interrupted.

"So... anyone see anything interesting while I was running around?" Letus asked.

"No." They replied in usion.

"Okay..." She sighed. " I don't believe you."

"Well, believe us or not, we're here." Vegeta spoke.

Letus sighed, and sat up.

'I can't wait to get to earth and see Kararott and his son. I wonder if He's as hot as my Raditz was.' She thought. She and Raditz were dating for three years, and had accidently had a son. His name was Celea. He was rarely spoken of because Frieza had taken him and he was being used as a personal slave. Letus was always thinking about him though, and when she was powerful enough, she would take him back. Vegeta and Nappa were with her to. If they had another saiyan with them they would be unstoppable!

Letus almost jumped when her pod alerted her.

"Mistress Letus, we are now on Earth."

She nodded her head and pushed the red button. The ship opened and she jumped out. Letus lifted her head in discust. This planet smells of shit. She giggled when she saw the humans shaking in fear or her and her team.

Vegeta turned his head and saw these humans looked a lot like saiyans. Without tails, and were more colorful. His had a hint of a smile when he saw their power levels.

"So weak." He muttered.

"BOOOORREEEDDD!" Nappa yawned. He rasied his hand, a ki blast forming. Letus saw what he was going to do and yelled in their native language,

"NAPPA! WHAT IF A DRAGON BALL IS IN THIS CITY!? YOU CAN'T GO DESTROYING PARTS OF THIS PLANET LIKE THAT!"

Nappa cringed. He knew his sister was right, but released it anyway, destroying the city.

"Nappa!" Vegeta scolded. Letus growled and glanced at her scouter. She turned her head and started flying off in the direction of the highest power level. Vegeta saw and cut in front of her. This made her frown deepen. Nappa flew behind them, knowing he was walking on thin ice. They flew in silence, not bothering to look at the beautiful scenery.

"Hey, guys. We're here." She almost shouted.

They looked down, and there was a Namekian standing there with a little boy. Vegeta smirked when he saw our favorite little bald monk come up. (No, not Aang.:[)

"Krillin! You made it!" Gohan cheered. Tien, Choutzu and Yamcha were right behind him.

The greeting was cut of when Letus landed right in front of them, while Nappa and Vegeta where about a hundred yards back.

Gohan jumped back in surprise at the female saiyans appearance. She smirked when she noticed that Piccalo hadn't even flinched. He jerked his head up in surprise at her. Her smirk disappeared when she got a better look at Gohan.

"Celea.." She breathed, flying back over to her team.

Gohan looked at Krillin and Piccalo they shrugged. Piccalo yelled at the saiyan,

"What the Hell is Celea?!"

Vegeta and Nappa's eyes widened and they slowly backed away from Letus. Her power level was rising fast , and she screamed.

"FIRST, YOU KILL MY RADITZ, AND SECOND YOU MOCK MY SON!" She paused, appearing right in front of him, giving him a hard kick to the face, sending him flying backwards in suprise. " I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

Before she could go any further, Vegeta grabbed her arm. She tried to get free but he didn't let go.

"Letus. Not yet, okay? I want to see how they handle the Cybermen."

She knew it was useless struggling, and her body went limp. A single tear rolled down her face, but it was wiped away before anyone could see it.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." He let go and she walked to Nappa. He took one look at her and threw the seeds in the ground angry. How dare these earthlings make his sister upset.

Vegeta looked up and counted Earths brave warriors. He smirked and spoke,

"Since there are six of you and six cybermen, let's make this a game." He looked and saw them whispering amongst themselves. "One of you will fight a cyberman, and they each have as much power as one Raditz. "

Letus spoke up from behind Nappa, "So, it's like a one on one duel six times. Just in case you bakas still don't understand." She walked slowly, swaying her beautiful hips, around Nappa. Her long, black hair flowed behind her in the wind as she continued walking towards the earthlings.

Vegeta saw her and asked her,

"Letus! What are you doing?"

She turned her head towards him and a evil grin spread across her face. They cybermen had already grown and were standing behind her.

"Get ready, bitches!" She whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

(Only Gohan and Krillin are left nowz)

NAPPA was standing right above Gohan, with his big foot on his head.

"DADDDDDYYYYY!" The boy screamed, and he was gone. He looked shocked for a moment, then cried out in joy. "Nimbus!"

Letus, being the only one left with a scouter, suddenly gasped.

"Where'd that come from?"

She looked up and a saiyan in a orange fighting gi was standing there, and he didn't look very happy. Her tail waved behind her. Vegeta smirked, holding his hand out towards Letus. She sighed again and handed him her scouter. They saiyan, who apparently was Kakarot, was talking to his son, and the bald guy.

"Who did this?" He asked, looking at the corpses on the ground.

"IT WAS NAPPA!" Letus screamed. Vegeta looked at her with a hint of surprise in his face.

Goku cocked his head.

"I'm Nappa." He said, pointing at himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

(Okay, I know you all know what's going to happen, and I'm to lazy to write it all. So Goku just whipped Vegeta's royal ass and Letus is the only one standing.)

Letus' mouth dropped. Vegeta had just been beaten by Earthlings! But when she saw Goku, she smirked. She walked over to him, pushing the weaklings away from him.

"You helped kill my Raditz. I will always hate you for that. He left behind a son, just as old as your own. He was sent here on a mission, and since it was never completed, you probably killed Celea. Kakarot, it would be useless to kill you right now, because your friends would bring you back. We will leave your planet alone, But be warned, next time we meet, I WILL kill you."

She then turned her heels, kicking up dirt in Goku's face. She hovered just about one foot in the air, over to Vegeta. He was really beaten up. Krillin was holding a sword above his head, and Letus slapped him in the face.

"Is this how you take care of your enemies?! When they are weakened and can stop you? Do you people have any pride?! And why haven't you come after me?! Am I not much of a opponent?!"

Krillin blinked in surprise, and backed up quickly.

"Ya, I thought so." She smirked, and helped the struggling Vegeta into his ship, and then got in her own.

Then, right before the door shut, she said in a innocent voice,

"Bye Bye , Kakarot." And they were gone.

Krillin and Gohan whooped, knowing they had won, but also wondered why the female saiyan hadn't fought. Then they rushed over to Goku,

"Hey, Goku, before the team gets here, what did that Letus girl say to you?"

"She and Raditz had a son, and he was a captive, and they were leaving Earth for good."

Krillin, Gohan, and Goku all went silent.

"Well that's why she was so mad, but had more reason to fight us then the other ones.. why?" Krillin asked.

Goku turned his head, and looked up to the sky.

"I don't know Krillin, I just don't know."

With Letus...

She had her hands in her face, and she was sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry Nappa, Raditz, and Celea. Vegeta is the only thing I have left. I must protect him!"

She didn't know it, but she had just transmitted that to Vegeta, and he blinked in surprise just before the blacked out

Okay, END OF CHAPTER!

Oh my God. This is the longest chapter yet! YAY!

Please review and critique!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sigh. I STILL DON'T OWN IT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER SAYING IT EVERY CHAPTER! Sorry. I got a little upset for a sec.

Now, on with the chapter! ;3

Vegeta was on life support the whole was back. When they got there he needed to be put into a healing tank. Letus stayed by his side, trying as hard as she could not to stare at his bare chest. She honestly should be mad at him. He had just killed her big brother.

*flashback*

Nappa was laying at Vegeta's feet, bleeding and almost helpless. Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Vegeta, help me-"

The last thing Nappa saw was a bright light. And just like that, he was gone. Letus stood there, her jaw hanging open, and a silent tear fell down her face. She turned towards the prince, with a blank face.

"VEGETA!? WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS NAPPA!"

"I know Letus. He was weak. We don't need him." He replied.

"But he was my brother. And one of the four remaining saiyans! Whatever, your the Prince." She rolled her eyes, hoping it would hide her sorrow.

*end of flashback*

Letus shook her head and growled every time a doctor walked over to check Vegeta's vitals. Letus hoped his tail would grow back. It was one of her favorite things about him. The tank started to beep. The green water drained and the only one of Frieza's doctors that was kind to the saiyans came up. He smiled at her, and turned the rest of the regeneration tank off.

"Thanks doc. Is his tail okay?"

"Yes, it grew back just fine, his wound hadn't healed yet, so it was alright."

Letus smiled.

"Oh, and have you seen Celea? Is he okay? Is Frieza abusing him?"

The short doctor sighed and rubbed to back of his head.

"Yes, he is well, but he thinks that you and Raditz won't save him anymore."

Letus paled, and the Vegeta emerged, demanding clothing. Once he was dressed, he took one look at Letus and knew what was going on.

"Where is Frieza?" Letus asked shakily.

"On Namek, but the little one was left here, Kiwi is his guardian right now."

Letus' eyes lit up. Kiwi was weak. But apparently, Frieza didn't know that. Vegeta started walking out towards Kiwi's power signature. Letus hopped up off the ground and followed happily. She was finally going to get her baby back! Vegeta wound his way through the hallways and finally stopped in front of a blue door. Letus smile almost disappeared for a moment, but quickly faded away.

Vegeta slammed the door open, revealing the purple and yellow alien standing over the slightly frightened saiyan child.

"Celea!" Letus exclaimed, running over to her child, knocking Kiwi away.

"Mommy!" He yelled, jumping into his mother's arms.

Vegeta turned to Kiwi and eliminated him with a single ki blast. He smirked, and looked the the beautiful scence before him. A young mother reunited with her stolen child. Letus had tears of joy running down her face, and she looked happier than when Vegeta learned his father was dead.

"Mom, who is that man over there?" Celea pointed to Vegeta. He frowned.

"Oh, sweetie, that's Vegeta, the Prince of All Sayians. " She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

The young boys eyes went wide.

" 'Eally?" He turned to Vegeta in awe.

"Hai."

A big smile came across Celea's face.

"Hi Vegeta!" He ran up to him, pushing his mother away. "Are you my daddy?"

Vegeta and Letus looked shocked and Vegeta blushed furiously.

"NO!" He yelled. Celea stumbled back and his mother picked him up, holding him with one arm. She was also blushing, looking down.

"Come on darling, and Vegeta. We need to get to Namek. Frieza already has dragon balls. We need to take them back. Immortality is ours!" She joked.

Vegeta scoffed and walked away.

"Lets just go already Letus."

They walked off and Letus hid Celea in her pod.

"We need to hurry."

Vegeta got in his and the left.

"I'm so not gonna miss that place." She said as they flew off towards Namek.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay... so how was it? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, okay?

Oh and sorry about the mix up! Here.s chapter seven!

Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

The three saiyans were speeding as fast as their ships would go towards Namek. The whole way there Letus told Celea about her dangerous missions across the galaxy, with the noble saiyan general, the spoiled Prince, (Vegeta growled at that.;3), his daddy and a noble woman. And how they were forced to do bad things for an evil emperor, and how he would be defeated, and then they would all be free. Celea loved them, and begged for another each time she finished. Vegeta got tired of listening and turned off the transmitter. He sighed. He just wanted Freeza dead so he could be immoral, but secretly, he want to wish his planet and the saiyans back.

They had just entered Namek's atmosphere when Letus realized they would have to face Frieza. She shuddered, waking up the sleeping boy in her lap.

"Mommy?" He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"We're at Namek baby. Get ready for a landing!" She held him tightly. They landed with a soft bump, and Celea stumbled out first. Vegeta was standing at the top of the huge crater the ship had made.

"'Geta!" A smile spread across the young saiyan's face. Vegeta had just met the boy and could tell he was more like his father than His mom. He was almost as annoying as Raditz. Almost. Celea flew up to Vegeta and flung his chubby arms around his neck. Letus got out and froze when her son hugged the prince.

"CELEA NO!" She flew up as fast as she could, pulling her son off Vegeta.

"Sorry Vegeta!" She apologized, making a goofy face. He almost laughed.

"Come on guys, we need to get going. Frieza has a pretty good head start on us. Let's go."

Vegeta, Celea and Letus took to the green skies and flew in the direction of the nearest village. The nameks were busy, but stopped and looked in fear at the saiyans.

"Hello, bitches!" Letus started.

"Dragon Ball, hands now, please!" Celea interrupted.

The green aliens looked at each other and yelled at them in Namekian. Vegeta smirked. He knew exactly what that meant.

"Okay, have it your way." He lifted a finger and a small ki blast formed, he realised it and hit the elder in the chest, leaving a hole where his heart should've been. The other namekians screamed, running in every direction. Letus nudged Celea, and they started chasing them. In no time at all, the village was cleared of all life. Letus hugged her son.

"Good job, baby! We have a dragon ball!" She squealed. Vegeta walked out of the elder's home holding a Namekian Dragon Ball. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, and he walked quickly over to a small lake just yards away. Letus cocked her head. What was he gonna do?

Vegeta stopped and threw it in. Letus then realized.

"Your hiding it." She whispered.

"Duh! Moron." He mumbled. "I think you should hide the brat here so Freeza won't take him again. " He turned around, looking Letus dead in the eyes. Her heart stopped and she just nodded, pushing Celea into an empty building.

"Wait for us here, and if you see Frieza, and he sees you, run. Run and find us."

Celea nodded, tears forming.

"Okay mommy. I'll wait for you and 'Geta. And I'll stay away from freezer!"

"That's my little warrior!" She rubbed his head and walked out of the building. She could hear her child sobbing and ran back in.

"Sweetie, it's okay! I promise I'll come back to you! We just have things to do, then we'll be right back, I promise!" She pulled him in for a hug, and walked out again.

"Sorry Vegeta. He's just a little insecure. Let's go."

And off they flew, off to collect the other dragon balls.

END CHAPTER.

Hey I know it's short, but promise next ones will be longer.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... D': Why? WHY!?

Okay, Here's chapter eight.. hope y'all like it and please review!

Sorry for not updating faster, I was super busy! Well, who cares I'm back and here's another chappie! :p

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(/

Letus and Vegeta were flying in silence, till Vegeta felt a familiar ki.

"Dadoria!" He exclaimed, and Letus scoffed. Vegeta looked at her in wonder.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, he is just a bitch. And I wanna kill him. And he works with... HIM. Oh, and Frieza." She sang, smiling at Vegeta. He raised an eyebrow than shrugged.

"Your so weird." He said, flying ahead of her, turning back around and stuck his tongue out at her. Letus smirked and blew him a kiss. She flew up to him and whispered,

"Better stop playing around, or Frieza's gonna get us!" And with that, flew up in front of him, letting the meaning of her words sink in. He flew up and their shoulders touched.

"Woman, and toy with me! Why-" He started but she cut him off with a kiss. She pulled away and gasped when she look down.

"Vegeta! It's Zarbon!" She started taking short, shallow breaths, her stomach getting tighter. "Get him away!"

Vegeta was shocked up snapped out of it when he heard her say Zarbon's name. He looked down and saw the green haired man. He grunted and grabbed Letus before she fainted from fright. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Please, kill him for me. Please, Vegeta. I can't do it."

He looked at her and nodded. Zarbon saw Vegeta carrying Letus and called out to them,

"HEY VEGETA! PUT MY WOMAN DOWN!"

Vegeta flew down, and landed several hundred yards away from Zarbon. Zarbon smiled and held his arms out.

"Letus, come back for more?" She screamed,

"STOP TALKING YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Her power level increasing immensely, hit him with her strongest ki blast, slicing his arm clean off. He screeched in pain , holding his hand over the wound. His face was twisted in pain, but it quickly faded. He was trying to look strong.

"Well, I still have my other form, stupid monkeys! YOU FOOLS!" He started screaming, a light flashed and there stood the form Letus hated the most, the beast in him exposing itself to all the world, all of Zarbon's beauty hidden. To put it plainly, he just simply hideous.

Vegeta groaned and slapped his hand to his head.

"Zarbon..."

Letus screeched and shoot a ki blast through Zarbon's heart. Vegeta looked at him, then at her. It shouldn't have been that easy to kill him!

"Am I high right now? Is he finally dead? Geez... I should've done this year's ago!" She laughed. Just then Freeza grabbed her with his tail. "

"Did you really think you could beat one of my elite soldiers that easily, my darling Letus?" He purred. His tail tightening against her neck. Her small hands frantically scratched and clawed at his tail. She spit and sputtered, and Vegeta went nuts. He took a fighting stand and growled.

"Let her g- " He was interrupted when Celea jumped out of the bushes.

"LET MY MOMMY GO YOU BIG MEANIE!" His little fist punched Freeza in the face, making him drop Letus.

"Why you little," Frieza started chuckling. "Oh, how cute! The brat protecting the one who should be protect him!" He mocked.

Letus recovered quickly and pulled her son behind her. The saiyan side of her that she tried to hide was coming out, and she growled ferociously and pushed her son closer to Vegeta. He then grabbed the boy and hid him far away again so Letus wouldn't have to kick his ass for her son's death.

Frieza turned his head and just walked away. Letus cocked her head to the side, and as of her could see her, Frieza yelled at her,

"Not yet! We will soon meet!" And she just let him go. She turned and saw Vegeta was about to attack. She put her arm over his chest.

"No."

He huffed. "Don't tell me what to do, brat."

But he didn't go after him.

She looked at him, but he knew what she wanted to know.

"I put the bratling in a cave near the earthlings. He will be safe around them."

Letus turned and looked at her prince. 'Why would he do THAT?' She asked herself.

As if he could read her mind, he blurted out,

"You would have done something stupid, and then Frieza would've killed us all. Again."

She nodded her head, and a deep scowl once again crept on her face. She took off, in the direction of Dadoria's power signature. They would start with him. The saiyans flew in silence for awhile, and at last, they found him.

"Gotcha!" Letus called, swooping down and delivering the first blow to the the pink asshole's head.

END OF CHAPTER…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooohhhhhh... cliffhanger! ;3 Okay guys, after Monday I won't update as quickly because my school starts again, but please know I will try my best!

As always, please review and PM me if you have any ideas! I love the things you guys sent me so far! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

ME: Mkay, I really don't own DBZ! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!

Vegeta: If we do, then will you shut up?

Me: Yes! But for now, on with the story!

Sorry for the delay, school started again! SO You all know what that means!

And i want to thank Saiyan Princess Celeria for helping me with this chapter!

Here's chapter nine everybody! Please enjoy! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink alien grabbed his head and jerked back in suprise.

"Wha?!"

Vegeta gave Letus a frown of disapproval at her "cowardly" attack. She landed just inches away from his face, while Vegeta stood back several feet. Letus had a creepy smile on her face, and she was covered in the Zarbon clone's blood. She looked like a killer out of a horror movie. But it didn't effect Dadoria. He slapped her to get her away from his face. As her head was jerked to the side, she saw a flash of green in the corner of her eye. Letus, out of pure instinct, jumped backwards and landed next to the unfazed Vegeta.

"Can you get him? It'll be quicker if we split up."

He nodded in response and attacked Dadoria head-on, attempting to knee him in the stomach, but he blocked it. Letus took one look back at them before leaving. She searched for the earthlings, she just knew they had to have a dragon ball with them. They just had to. She searched and searched for a familiar power level and found Celea's. He was surrounded by the earthlings! She flew faster than she ever had before to reach her son before anything happened to him

Letus soon saw a human bouncing HER son on her knee, smiling at the young saiyan. Celea was giggling and waving his chubby hands in the air. Letus landed next to her and snatched her baby from the weak girl.

The blue haired beauty looked shocked seeing Letus swipe her playmate from her lap. Bulma recovered and glared at Letus.

"Why are you touching my son, Weakling!" Letus demanded.

"Your... son?" Bulma stepped back and was shaking. " Sorry! I didn't know..."

Letus growled, and checked Celea for any injuries, just in case. He pouted.

"MOOOMMMMMYYYY!" He wailed. "I wanna see the blue eyed lady with sky hair!" He reached for Bulma, who had stopped shaking. Letus put him down, and he ran right into Bulma's waiting arms. Celea smirked at his mother, victorious.

"I like you, laby. I'm gonna name you sky." He turned to Letus again." Can I keep her mommy? Pease!" He gave her bis irrastitably cute face, his onyx eyes begging silently. Letus sighed and shook her head. He was going to be the death of me. She thought.

"Human?" Bulma looked up and mumbled,

"If that's what he wants!" She smiled a perfect, crooked smile.

"Celea, you are now responsible for this human girl. Take good care of her. I'm not getting you another one." He nodded. And Bulma looked appalled.

"I'M NO DOG! I AM BULMA BRIEFS!" She screeched like a banshee. Letus glared at her and nearly whispered,

"If you disobey my son or me, I will personally see to your demise."

Bulma gulped. She gently put the saiyan child down and he ran to bis mother. He jumped in her arms, and waved at the blue haired beauty.

"Bye bye!"

And Letus flew off, leaving Bulma alone with her thoughts.

"I wonder if their are any cute guys here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Letus found Vegeta, he had already killed Dadoria and Zarbon, the real one. Letus scowled at Vegeta when she saw his corpse. Vegeta looked up at her and the brat.

"I thought you hid him"

"And I thought I was gonna kill Zarbon. Life is just full of disappointments."

'Moody much?' He thought.

"Come on, I'm going to get off this planet and go to Earth with the Earth woman. Celea has basically claimed her as a second mother." She frowned deeply when she said that. Vegeta just nodded , but winced as a sharp pain in his should increased. Letus paid him no mind, but threw him a rock.

"What the Hell?"

"A rock. Rocks are hard."

"Wha? Are you high or something? "

"NO! JUST VERY ANXIOUS!" Letus shifted Celea on her hip and put her free arm around his head, pulling it away from her chest.

"Bye now. See you on Earth?"

"Probably not. When Freeza's gone, who's gonna rule over all those planets?"

Letus rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's not safe here for Celea. So I'm leaving with the blue haired demon that has bewitched my four year old baby."

"And I care because?" He sighed." Just get the Hell out of her already!"

Letus smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. She waved and Celea called to him when they were a bit away,

"BYE DADDY!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Stupid brat."

Then they were out of sight. Vegeta sighed, and looked to the sun.

"Good luck out there."

CHAPTER END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, finally. I have been really lazy and am kinda stuck. I just wanna know what you guy think what should happen. Next.

As always, thanks you for reviewing and any ideas are welcomed and appreciated! :p


End file.
